OTM Book Two: Which School Is Worse?
by FangWearsFlowerCrowns
Summary: Amorie finds herself in another sticky situation. Before she had to deal with wacko scientists. Now she has to deal with wacko scientists, school life, and other teenage drama. They meet up with a kind woman named LeeAnne who brings them in for protection. But they can never escape. *SEQUEL TO RESCUE AND ESCAPE*
1. Before We Start

**So, this is done. **

**And it's the first one, so don't worry.**

**THE SECOND ONE WILL BE MUCH BETTER.**

**Yeah, I left it on a cliffhanger. Haha**

**Anyways, the second one will start right away, so I can finish this series and post my other fics. And because I'm making a comic of this for my friends who don't read. **

**And there is slight OCxCanon in here, but that's obvious. This is a slight AU fic because of the many alterations I make. You'll get to meet the new director. The most horrid woman on planet Earth. Her story will be explained. **

**Um, yeah. Sorry for the spam. I'm editing chapter one of the second one as I type. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: Welcome to book two, everyone!

Fang and Iggy: *clapping slowly*

Nudge: What's wrong?

Gazzy/Total: Yeah.

Angel: The author of this is writing a really fluffy Figgy fic and stuff happens.

Max: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Fang: -_- But, Max. I love you.

Max: Aww….. *shoves Fang in closet*

Angel: Uhhhhhhh…..

Chapter One

"THORN, NO!" I yelled, trying to warn him of the Eraser. But it was too late.

The Eraser clawed his side, but it didn't seem to do too much damage.

I kicked it in the face, and it slammed into me, almost knocking me down.

It took advantage of my distraction from trying to fly back up and clawed up my side, almost hitting my chest.

I coughed, and blood came out. I didn't want to freak out, though.

The other four returned with our parents.

My mom inspected us, "Are you two okay?"

"Yup," I breathed.

But, in truth, I wasn't, and neither was my brother. Our sides were bleeding horribly. Well, I mean, mine was, and I'm sure his was too.

After a little a while, I realized that we were flying lower and lower.

Mom looked at us again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded.

I

Just

Told

A

Big

Fat

Lie.

Thorn started to fall, and mom screamed.

I let go of my side and started to fall, too.

The last thing I saw before I hit the ground was one of my feathers flying on one of my brother's.

Commentary~

(Like the new swiggity swaggity title?)

Max: Uhhhhhh….. (she left the closet after a few minutes)

Fang: /comes out of the closet\\ -_- Wow.

Gazzy: Haha! Fang CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!

Nudge: /laughing hysterically\\

Angel: /giggle\\ I wonder what's happening next!

Max: Hehe, me too. And I wonder when Iggy's gonna come out of the closet!

Iggy: …. -o-o- ß Blind dude sunglasses on that conceal a -_- face


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: That was a great way to start a story

Fang: -_- Yeah, almost kill the main character and her brother.

Angel: Is this: -_- The only face you can make?

Fang: No :D

Gazzy: AHHHHH MUTANT AVIAN PIGS ARE REAL. FANG SMILED.

Nudge: *shrill scream*

Iggy: -O-O- I WANNA SEE. DANG IT.

Max: *swoons* His smile…..

Fang: :D I think my face is stuck.

Chapter Two

I woke up in a bed, and my parents were sitting next to me.

"Good. You're awake," Dad said.

Mom sighed a breath of relief and pushed a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked, dazed.

"You're in a hospital. You lost a lot of blood, you broke your leg, you popped an air sac, and you sprained your right wing," My mother informed me.

Then I remembered everything that had happened and tried to get up, "Where's Thorn?" I was getting worried.

Dad pushed me down, "You need to lay down. Do you want us to stay here for a minute?"

I nodded.

My side was stinging, and a doctor came in.

"Oh, she's awake," The doctor said.

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Three hours. Your mother gave you blood, and we'll have to give you a cast tomorrow. Usually, we wait just a little, but you have a special case," He notified me.

"Where's my brother?"

"Next door. Don't worry. He had a popped air sac, broke his arm, and lost blood. But your father gave him blood, and we've fixed him up, like we did you," The doctor tried to put me at ease.

I was a little more at ease after finding out my brother was going to be fine.

"We'll let you rest. Your brother's still asleep," Mom and dad stood up and walked out.

I shut my eyes and tried to fall asleep. The stinging wouldn't allow it.

Commentary~

Max: Fang talked hmmm

Fang: :D Shut up

Max: *swoons again*

Fang: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Max: *fangirl squeals*

Iggy: Stop squealing, Jesus.

Angel: SHE'S NOT JESUS

Nudge: *slaps forehead*

Gazzy: YEAH. AND JESUS CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS.

Total: YEAH!

Iggy: -O-O-


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: There's a kissing scene!

Nudge: WHAT? BETWEEN WHO?

Gazzy: Ew

Angel: EW KISSING IS NASTY

Iggy: -O-O- Between whom?

Total: Romance is brewing!1

Fang: :D You'll see who.

Chapter Three

Jordan opened the door to Thorn's hospital room and quietly closed the door.

She listened for his breathing and walked to his bed and sat next to it.

"I know you can't hear me, which is why I'm telling you this now. I like you. And sometimes it feels like more than a crush. I don't know how to put it. And I'm sorry you're hurt," She sighed.

He was still asleep, his blonde hair sticking to his face from sweat.

Then by an impulse, she kissed him on the lips. He slightly woke up and returned the kiss.

His grey eyes fluttered open, "Jordan?"

"What?" Her heart started pounding nervously.

Thorn just smiled and grabbed her hand.

She smiled back and pushed back his hair.

The door opened, and his parents walked in.

Jordan shot up.

"Oh, Jordan. You're in here… alone?" Max asked her.

She nodded, "I was just leaving. He's my friend after all."

Then she scampered out of the room, her face red.

Commentary~

Nudge: AWWWWWWWWW

Angel: AWWWWWWWWWW

Gazzy: EWWWWWWWWWW

Total: Aw, that was sweet!

Max: Aw. That was cute.

Iggy: -O-O- Wait, did "my daughter" and "your son" just kiss?

Fang: :D Yup.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: No more kissing

Angel: Until later

Nudge: Awwwwwww

Fang: :D So?

Max: *forever swoon*

Gazzy: Good, no kissing.

Iggy: -O-O- Doot doot, I'm so blind. Doot doot, does this rhyme? Doot doot, no it doesn't. Doot doot, I have broken the rhyme.

Total: Iggy, you can't sing.

Me: *walks upstairs and sits with them* Hey, guys. That's actually part of a song Iggy sings in my Figgy story when Fang gets angry, and he tries to make him laugh.

*walks back downstairs*

Iggy: Dang it. -O-O-

Chapter Four

We got out two days later. I had a black cast on my leg, and it felt really weird.

Then some official looking woman who looked like she worked for some federal something or whatever decided to bust up in there with her crew and ask us questions. I do not work well with figures of authority. Just ask my mom.

A man beckoned for George, and another woman beckoned for Lena.

The twins grabbed each other's hands, "We're going together."

The man walked towards them, but Lena kicked him in the shin, "We're twins. Don't separate us."

They pulled closer to each other.

"Plan B," The man looked like he was in a great deal of pain. That's my little Lena.

"Follow us then. Parents included. Though we won't have to talk to them unless you guys get out of hand," The woman spoke.

Jordan grabbed Thorn's hand. He looked confused at first, remembered she was blind, and led her to where we were going.

He had a black cast on his left arm, so not much damage was done there. I'm pretty sure we both got stitches, though.

We sat down at a long table. I got a middle-aged, really ugly man. But the other girls got two really hot guys. Thorn had a red-headed lady, and George had a woman with a really large chest, which was not good. The little pervert. Dean had a normal looking guy.

"So, your name is Amy Wright?" The man asked me. God, his voice was even weird.

I nodded. Nice way to replace Amorie Ride, parents.

"How old are you?" He looked me over, and stopped at my, err, rather, uh, _large _chest for a fourteen year old girl.

"Fourteen," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Were you born the way you are? You know… mutate?" He asked in his odd voice.

"Yes."

"Okay then," He said, putting up papers.

I caught what the other's said. The twins, God love them, used the last name from _Spider Man_. The people thought they were Lena Parker and George Parker.

Then a brown haired lady who apparently called 9-11 for us that was named Mallory Jennings offered to give us shelter for a while. Mom and I discussed it and said okay.

We were also, not to my understanding, in New Mexico. Mallory was going to Virginia, where she lived. She had to drop her kids off with their dad who lived in California. And I remembered a white coat named Mr. Jennings, but she said they were divorced and that she hated him and what he does.

We got in the car, for a very long and squished car ride.

We arrived in Richmond, Virginia a day and a few hours later. Then we got to her house. She lived in a pretty neighborhood.

The house next to her was pretty nice. There was an old woman feeding her dog outside.

"That's my neighbor, Mabel Watson. She has a son and five daughters. All of her kids are grown up now with their own families and only visit on the holidays. It's sad, really. But her youngest daughter, LeeAnne, comes to visit her every week. She had kids, but she was separated from them twelve years ago," Mallory explained.

I felt bad for both of them.

Then a car pulled into Mrs. Watson's driveway. A woman with blonde hair came out, and we suspected it was LeeAnne.

"Oh, hey, LeeAnne!" Mallory yelled.

LeeAnne whipped around. She was holding a flowerpot with a little tulip in it.

She set it on her mom's porch and shuffled over to where we were.

"Oh, hey," Her glance darted towards Gazzy, then the twins.

All three of them looked at her.

She looked too much like the twins.

"I'm taking care of them," Mallory said.

LeeAnne spoke up, "No, no. Let me do it. I have a bigger house and more room for them. Plus, you already have kids, so…."

"If they're okay with it."

All of us nodded, and LeeAnne let us get in her car while she talked to her mom.

And after yet another car ride, we arrived at her house. It was huge, and she had a really huge back yard.

She led us inside and told us where our rooms would be.

After we got settled, she put a plate of cookies on the counter and some more in a jar.

I could tell I was going to like her.

Commentary~

Max: Hopefull LeeAnne isn't like Anne…

Fang: :D Yeah

Nudge: Hopefully

Iggy: -O-O-

Gazzy: Angel, is LeeAnne the twins' mom?

Angel: I can't answer that. I'll spoil the story!

Total: Dang…..


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Angel: Hey guys. The others are eating cookies, and I already had two batches. So, I hope you enjoy. And the author is aware that LeeAnne is really spelled Leanne. But, maybe the character's parents spelled it wrong or wanted it to be spelled that way.

Chapter Five

LeeAnne set the plate of cookies on the table, and we all introduced ourselves.

She smiled at us all but mostly at Gazzy.

She told us some things about her, and that's when Lena got curious.

"What happened with your kids?"

"Lena!" I snapped at her. It was obvious that that situation was personal to LeeAnee.

"Well, uh, they were twins. And um, they were a few months old. I left them with their dad because of my job and family issues," She explained.

"That sounds like our situation," George looked at Lena.

"I know. Because I'm your mom," LeeAnne smiled.

The twins questioned it, but Gazzy said it was true and kissed LeeAnne on the lips.

There was hugging and cookies, and then we decided to go outside.

"I have a pool and a big pond. You can get in either one," LeeAnne noted.

Her and Lena were chatting. She was in a pink sun dress, and Lena was in a polka-dot bikini.

Jordan had a purple bikini that tied around her neck, and mine was black and tied around my neck. Mine was cut different, though.

George instantly lowered his eyes.

"George!" I called him out for the third time that day, "Stop looking at my boobs!"

His mother smacked him.

When he walked past, I flicked his forehead, "Pervert."

I jumped into the pond and sat at the ground. It was pretty cool to just sit there and be able to breathe.

The I came out, "Hey, Angel! How do you catch a fish?"

"Just quickly grab it!" She yelled.

So, I grabbed a goldfish from the pond, "Hey, Lena! Want a new pet?"

"Huh?" She asked, ditzy as usual.

I threw the fish at her, and she jumped up and down, "Ew, ew, ew!"

She started rubbing her arm, and I laughed really hard.

Later that night, we had to go to bed in a new house. The mattresses were comfy, and I had a soft blanket. It wasn't too hard to fall asleep.

The next day, I woke up later than I usually do. I went downstairs, and Jordan handed me pancakes.

"Um, why are you wearing a jacket? It's almost eighty degrees out side," I pointed at her jacket.

She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing short shorts that showed off her freckled legs.

"Don't question me," She slumped into a chair and slammed her fork onto her pancakes.

She had been acting strangley.

"Hey, has anyone seen my…. knife?" LeeAnne opened her drawer, "I'm missing one."

Jordan quickly shrugged, and looked around.

God what was with her?

Commentary~

Total: They're still eating cookies. D:


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: Gaz, you should be ashamed

Angel: Uh-huh

Nudge: Yup

Fang: :D *nods*

Total: Humph!

Iggy: What'd he do? -O-O-

Gazzy: Huh?

Max: Your favorite character is a huge pervert and a sexist piglet!

Angel: Oh. I thought it was because he blew up your garden. But, be prepared, Max. Jordan is worse. Probably worse than Iggy.

Max: He what! And no one is worse than Iggy *shudders.*

Iggy: *takes glasses off* -_-

Gazzy: *runs down stairs to my open arms.*

Chapter Six

We'd been at LeeAnne's for about a week when she slammed us with a huge surprise we weren't ready for.

She set down plates of food in front of all twelve of us.

"Okay, George, Lena," She looked at them, trying to make them look at her, "You guys are going to school, starting Monday."

Lena started to choke, and George looked mortified.

Jordan, Thorn, and I started laughing at them.

"You guys are going too," She looked at our parents.

We instantly stopped.

"Mom!" I looked at my parents.

"LeeAnne had to pay for it. If you're going to fit in, you sadly have to go to school. Plus, if something happens, all of you need to be there."

All the adults nodded.

I slid in my chair.

Dean looked happy, "Yes! I finally get to go back to school. It's actually not that bad once you get used to it."

We all just stared at him.

"Sorry. I was a normal kid," His eyes darted around.

"We lied about your ages. They think you're a year older than you really are," LeeAnne told us, "So, you three are gonna be in tenth grade, Thorn's going to be in ninth, and the twins are going to be in eight."

This was going to suck. So much authority in one place.

Commentary~

Max: EW SCHOOL

Fang: :D No school!

Angel: *screaming*

Nudge: *shrill screaming *

Gazzy: *farting*

Iggy: -O-O- *tearing up over smell that he can smell more than everybody else and ear bleeding because the screams are louder for him.*


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: Oh Jesus. Here comes school.

Chapter Seven

I pulled my black skirt down and fixed my shirt.

We had to go to that God forsaken school. I really did not want to be there.

LeeAnne dropped us off and drove away.

A red headed girl walked towards me, Dean, and Jordan, "Hello! I'm Kimberly. But call me Kim! You're in all of my classes. Follow me."

The others got taken away by kids in their grade.

Kim walked us into our first period classroom, "First period English with Mrs. Delanie."

She flipped her red hair and sat down.

An elderly woman walked towards us, "Hello, you three. You're the cousins?"

Her gaze drifted towards Dean. She was probably confused because he's black, but both me and Jordan are pale.

"My mom's adopted," He said.

She nodded, "Well, I'm Mrs. Delanie. Just sit wherever you'd like."

All three of us sat in a row, "Sweetie, why don't you take that sweater off?" Mrs. Delanie looked at Jordan.

"Um, no. I- I'm fine. I get cold quite easily," Jordan fixed her sleeves.

Mrs. Delanie went to the front of the room, "Okay, class. We have three new students today. Can you three please introduce yourselves?"

I stood up first, "My name is Amy Wright. Um, no, that is not short for anything."

Dean got up after me, "I'm Dean Wayward." He used his real name.

"I'm Jordan Griffiths."

"Okay. Your last name is Griffon, right?" Mrs. Delanie asked.

"No, no. It's Griff_iths." _Jordan corrected the teacher.

"I know. I just said that. Griffon."

"_Griffiths."_

_ "_Griffs?"

"NO. _GRIFFITHS. _G-R-I-F-F-T-H-S."

Jordan was red in the face.

"Oh, Griffiths. Sorry. I'm old," Mrs. Delanie sat at her desk.

We learnt about some really stupid stuff I couldn't bother to remember and then had to go to our next class.

"C'mon. We have gym!" Kim was showing us the way.

We had to change for gym, but we had on tank tops that hid our wings.

When we walked out, I saw Jordan wearing a jacket.

"Jordan, it's really hot in here. You should-" I got cut off.

"Take the jacket off? No. I wish you'd understand why I'm wearing it," She yelled at me and stomped off.

Commentary~

Gazzy: Why is she wearing a jacket?

Nudge: Yeah…

Max: Yeah, why?

Angel: Uh-huh

Total: She's crazy.

Iggy: -O-O- Yeah. Fang, look it up.

Fang: *takes out laptop* :D It says here that the two main reasons people where jackets when it's hot out are because they're really skinny or cutting themselves.

Everyone: It's the skinny thing.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Angel: We find out about Jordan's secret!

Chapter Eight

We walked into LeeAnne's house and grabbed a snack.

Thorn happily sat down and pulled out his books, "I had my first kiss today."

Mom had a "my little boy is growing up" look, and dad smirked.

Jordan looked angry, "No you didn't."

He raised one of his eyebrows, "Yeah I did. Why is that hard to believe? C'mon. It's me!" He laughed and tried to hug her.

She shot him a look, and he backed away.

The thing is, she had been acting very strange around him since he started dating Kim. Plus, she hardly talked to us before that, but she was way more quiet and seemed really upset around Thorn.

"No. No matter what you say, that was your second kiss!" Jordan snapped.

She started to walk off, but he grabbed her arm, "What do you mean?"

He seemed really guilty about making her seem upset.

"When you were in the hospital, I kissed you on the lips. You woke up and kissed me back. You held my hand and smiled until your parents walked it. But you were probably just drugged up," She folded her arms.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh yeah."

In everyone's surprise, he hugged her.

"Thorn…." She said.

Then he pulled her in closer and kissed her.

She broke apart almost immediately, "Thorn! You have a girlfriend!"

"No I don't. Well, I hope I do," He smirked.

"Huh?" All of us said.

"I meant I hope Jordan would be my girlfriend. Kim was a jerk, and she only kissed me to say goodbye. She's moving, but I was going to break up with her. The truth is, I've liked Jordan since we were little, but she never seemed to like me. I was trying to make her jealous to see if she did," Thorn explained.  
Jordan slammed into him, and they started kissing again.

Iggy started punching my dad's arm, and my dad started to kick Iggy's foot.

How immature.

It was a sweet moment.

Dean and Lena squealed, George pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "OTP. OTP."

I was just kind of shocked. My brother and my best friend. Huh.

LeeAnne giggled.

Later on, we started watching movies and went to bed.

Staying with LeeAnne was an oddly comforting experience.

Commentary~

Gazzy: EW KISSING EW EW EW EW EW EW EW

Everyone else: *gushing over cuteness of JordanxThorn*


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: More detail about their school

Chapter Nine

We had been at school for at least a month. When we got home one day, Dean seemed really happy.

"Hey, Dean! You seem happy. What's up?" Lena smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Well, Lena. I have a boyfriend."

"Yay! Congra-" She stopped, "Boyfriend?"

He nodded.

"Wait, you're gay?" George was confused.

"No, no. I'm Bisexual. I like both genders. So, it's not weird that I have a boyfriend. Well, to me that is. No one else at school knows because of Kim and her posse. They'd totally make mine and my boyfriend's life a total nightmare," Dean explained.

Jordan shot up, "Oh my gosh. You're dating Marvin aren't you!"

"Yup."

You see, Marvin is this really sweet and adorable gay guy. He's also really short, but he prefers "fun sized."

Nudge hugged Dean.

"Oh, yeah! I have a boyfriend, too!" Lena yelled.

"And I have a girlfriend!" George said.

LeeAnne looked happy, but Gazzy had that "I will destroy them" look.

"We're dating twins," They said in unison.

Of course.

"Am I the only one without a lot of friends or a significant other?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry, Am. Love comes in the strangest ways," Total looked up, thinking of Akila. She died when I was seven.

The next day we went to school, I sat at lunch in my usual little space. Jordan had started sitting with the ninth graders because of my brother, and Dean sat at the other end with Marvin and some girls.

All of a sudden, two girls came and sat with me. One had black hair with purple highlights on the bottom. The other had brown hair that she kept in two braids.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" The brown haired one said.

"And I'm Sunny," The black haired one said.

"Um, I'm Amy," I looked at the lunch Iggy and Jordan had made me. A peanut butter sandwich, homemade cookies, lemonade, an apple, and a soft pretzel. It was different than Daisy's school lunch and Sunny's non-existent lunch.

"We don't have any friends other than Marvin and each other. We noticed that you only had Dean and Jordan, plus Marvin. But Dean's your cousin," Daisy said.

I had told everyone that Jordan wasn't my actual cousin and that our parents were just best friends, which is true. I only did that because people were questioning her relationship with Thorn.

"Well, thanks," I smiled, "Hey, Sunny, where's your lunch?"

"Forgot to pack it, and I have no money."

I slid my apple, a cookie, and half of my pretzel to her, "Here."

She smiled and started eating.

Wow. I had made three friends since almost five years. It wasn't as hard as I thought.

Commentary~

Max: Wow.

Nudge: AWWWWW DEAN AND MARVIN

Gazzy: Two boys? Hm.

Angel: Is that the deal with Fang and Iggy.

Fang: :D No.

Iggy: -o-o- NEVER. NO. STOP.

Total: If you were curious for an idea of what the characters look like: /d7m4t6r Thank you.


	11. Update Thing

**Okay, so, um, I'm on summer break! Woo! So are a few of my friends (Simplysara01 and Love of Fanficts)**

**That means a lot of udates right? **

**Sort of. Um, I surprisingly have friends, and I'm going to two of my friends' houses a lot this summer. I'm also going to the beach in July and then family is coming in August. I'm pretty busy, but there will be more updates than usual. I'm trying to finish the second and third one's this summer, and start the fourth one.**

**I plan to finish other fanfics too.**

**So, um, yeah. Summer break finishes on September 2****nd****. **

**BTW, my birthday is the 27****th**** of August.**

**Some of you might be wondering "How does she know so much about Virginia?" I kind of live there, so I think I would know where some places are and the names of some of the places. A lot of the places they go to ARE REAL. And I know that for a fact. But, the school they go to is no specific school. I'd make them go to a parody of these two schools, but they should go to the same school. They don't live in a specific county either. XD **

**Thanks for reading~**


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Fang: :D Basically with way more information about what's going on at their school.

Chapter Ten

I slammed my fist onto the beeping alarm clock and got dressed. After that, I went to the bathroom and did my hair.

Jordan put a plate of toast in front of me when I got into the kitchen.

"You're making breakfast now?" I asked her.

"No. Dad made it," She turned away from me.

She was wearing a sweater over her uniform. It wasn't normal. She hated being hot, and she rarely wore jackets.

"Why are you wearing a sweater?" I asked her.

"Because I want to," She sounded nervous.

After breakfast, all of us got up. We could just walk to the school and got there quickly.

In English class, Mrs. Delanie gave us out pop quizzes. The thing is, Jordan can't see against white like we thought she could.

"Because of your behavior on Friday, this is not an open note quiz, and you may not talk to other people. If you do any of that, you will see the principal," Mrs. Delanie snapped at us.

Jordan looked like she was about to cry. Which she did. All of the students had figured out that she was blind, but she told them not to tell any teachers so she could stay in the same school as us. Kimberly and her crew started laughing.

"Jordan…." Mrs. Delanie's face and voice went from angry to confused.

Every time we had a test or a quiz where we couldn't talk, Jordan stayed home the day before and that day. The test or quiz got sent home, and one of us would do it for her.

This wasn't the case that day, though.

"Jordan, are you okay?" Mrs. Delanie looked concerned.

"I-I…" Jordan was interpreted by her crying. Was this the time she told the teacher she was blind? Dean bit his lip.

"I have a bad migraine, and it really hurts," She lied through her teeth.

"Okay. Amy, take her to the nurse," Mrs. Delanie nodded.

I linked my arm into Jordan's, and we walked down to the nurse's office.

"Oh, hello you two. Who has the issue?" The nurse asked.

"She does. I'm just with her," I said, pointed at Jordan.

"Okay, you sit. What's your name, sweetie?" The nurse pointed to a chair and directed the questions at Jordan.

"Um, Jordan Griffiths," Jordan was twiddling her thumbs.

"What class? What's the issue?"

"Mrs. Delanie's first period. I have bad headache," Jordan scratched her arm and cringed.

"Is your arm okay?" The nurse looked really concerned.

"Yeah," She looked away.

"Well, just lay down, okay? Do you want me to call your parents?"

"Call my dad, yes."

"What's his number?"

Jordan recited LeeAnne's home phone, "We live with some family friends. Which is why someone else might pick it up."

The nurse nodded, and dialed the number, "Hello, this is the school nurse. May I speak to the father of Jordan?"

I could tell that it took seconds for him to get to the phone, considering he could here the nurse on the phone. She told him what was going on, and then she handed the phone to Jordan.

Jordan talked to Iggy for about five minutes until handing it back to the nurse who finished the call off.

"Either your dad or uncle will pick you up, sweetie. Just lay down. Can you get her make up work?" The nurse told Jordan and asked me.

I nodded and got up to get it.

When I got to the nurse's office, Jordan had her backpack on, and Iggy had Total on a leash. Total winked at me. The school allowed dogs inside the office and nurse's office if they were for a use. The excuse they used was that Total was a guide dog puppy in training. Because he was way too tiny to be certified. I handed her her stuff, and she walked out with her dad.

Next when we were in gym, the teacher yelled at us to sit. She didn't like me or Jordan at all.

"Where's Jordan?" She yelled at me and Dean.

"She just went home. She had a fever and a really horrid head ache. She won't be back until tomorrow or Wednesday," Dean explained.

The teacher rolled her eyes and continued, "Okay! We have a pool on the bottom floor of this school. We're starting our swimming unit on Friday. Boys, you don't have to wear a swim shirt if you don't want to. But girls, it would preferred that you wore them. This unit is for teaching you an important life skill. Not to show off your boobs! No bikinis. They must be one pieced with two straps and no holes. We are not providing swimsuits for people. If you can't swim already, then you will learn. The pool is not deep."

After gym, we got to go outside. There was a time for all the grade levels to go outside and eat lunch and be active. It lasted an hour, but when it rained, we went to the cafeteria and had extra time in our elective classes. I saw George and Lena sitting with their girlfriend and boyfriend. When they finished lunch, George and Lena got up and went to the field, waiting for the other two. Then I saw two boys come over to Lena and start messing with her.

"Daisy, Sunny, can we go over there? Those blonde kids are my friends," I pointed at George and Lena.

They nodded, and we threw away our trash. All three of us walked up to the scene. One of the boys was pushing Lena, while the other was taunting George, trying to get him to hit them. I saw George's girlfriend, Penny, and Lena's boyfriend, Peter whip around and start running towards to field. We were at the very end of it, and it was going to take them a few minutes to get there from the exact other end of the school.

"Is there an issue here?" I crossed my arms, looking at two boys.

They whipped around, and both of their eyes drifted towards my chest. One of them quietly whistled.

"I said, is there a problem?" I snapped, venom in my voice.

"Spill it you little brats!" Daisy yelled at them.

Sunny had a menacing glare.

"Nothing's going on," George shook his head.

"I think there is," I unfolded my arms and balled my hands into fists.

"No, no. Listen to him. There is no issue," One of the boys still had his eyes on my chest.

When I turned around, I saw Daisy and Sunny walking away. Sunny mouthed, "You don't need us." And smirked.

I smirked back and went back to the issue, "Okay. First of all, my eyes aren't on my chest. They're on my face. Second of all, I saw you push her."

"How can you blame us for looking there? And we didn't push her. Even if we did, what would you do about it?" One of them folded his arms.

I squinted at him, "You two are pathetic little sexist pigs in need of serious help. If you don't stop mouthing off at me, you won't have a mouth capable of doing it. Seriously. Your lips will be fatter than Kim Kardashian's butt when I'm done with you."

"No. Why are you defending her anyways? She's stupid. And her brother is a wimp. I highly doubt that a girl like you can hurt me," The other said.

"Don't you dare call my sister stupid!" George kicked the one boy's back and punched the other one in the face.

Lena's eyes widened, as did mine.

"George!" I snapped at him.

"Don't waste your breath," The one boy said, "He's not gonna listen." He continued to look at my boobs.

God, I was so sick and tired of boys doing that. Can't they look at something else?

I had a death grip on his chin, and I pulled his head up really fast, almost giving him whiplash.

"My eyes are up here, pig."

I punched him in the face, "Oh, and if you tell the teacher, I'll make my brother take pictures of the messages you write in the bathroom and show them to the teacher. Then I'll tell her what you did. Then I might punch you again. Then I'll tell your mom what you've been doing at your soccer game on Saturday."

George and Lena joined the soccer team and had a game every Saturday. I knew who these kids' mothers were from it and could easily tell them what was going on.

The rest of the school day was a drag.

When we got home, Lena hugged me, "Thanks for punching that kid."

"No sweat, kid."

"Why'd you do that?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Well, these boys were giving the twins a hard time. I started to talk them out of bullying the twins, but then they started mouthing off at _me. _And you should know what happens if someone does that. I punched him square in the face. It wasn't even that. They were being sexist and really perverted. They kept looking at my chest, and I'm tired of guys doing that to me. It's annoying!" I said.

Dad nodded, and my mom grinned, "Good for you."

"And these kids are on the soccer team. So, if they tell on me, I'm telling their moms what they did to the twins. Thorn, take pictures of what they wrote in the bathrooms. I may need that too," I said.

"Gotcha coach," He mumbled, his eyes glued to a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"_Harry Potter_. Now shush. I'm reading," He held up a finger and continued to read.

We did our homework, and I did Jordan's quiz.

"We start swimming on Friday by the way," I told her. She knew how to swim, so I knew she wouldn't mind swimming.

"N-no. I'm not going to," Her face fell.

"What's going on? We can wear swim shirts so no one can see our wings. And you know how to swim," I said.

"That's not the problem. Y-you wouldn't understand. I'm just going to go fly for a little bit," She got up and ran out the back door, slamming it.

I followed her. What was her issue?

Commentary~

Max: Long time no see, eh? This chapter was long, so it took longer to write.

Gazzy: Woo! Go George! Punch that kid!

Angel: You were bullied a lot, weren't you?

Gazzy: YES. I WAS.

Nudge: This chapter was pretty neat. But what is Jordan's issue?

Max: WOOO! GO AMORIE. BEAT THOSE SEXIST PIGS UP! WOO.

Fang: :D Hey, look. I spoke.

Iggy: -o-o- Huh. Look at that. You did. And hey, I had a role of picking someone up from school. Neat.

Total: And I helped. Is no one going to comment on how I helped Iggy, or….?

Angel: Good boy, Total! *pats Total's head*

Total: *wags tail*


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Iggy: -o-o- Hi.

Chapter Eleven

I snapped open my wings and flew after Jordan. She was sitting in a tree.

I grabbed her arm, and pulled her down. She couldn't open her wings in time, so I grabbed her. It was kind of awkward, but I honestly didn't care. Jordan was my best friend, and I needed to know what was going on.

"What's going on with you?" I asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it," She turned her head.

"I'll tell you my biggest secret if you tell me what's going on," I said, my chocolate brown eyes searching for her blue ones.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise," I said.

"I-I've been… cutting myself. I felt worthless and unneeded. Plus the bullying didn't help," She hung her head, "But I haven't done it in a week. My scars are only itchy because they're healing."

She sighed, "Tell me your secret."

I took a deep breath, "I'm a lesbian."

The fact that I was holding her like that made the situation worse.

Commentary~

Angel: What's a lesbian?

Max: …

Gazzy: And what does "cutting yourself" mean?

Fang: :D …..

Angel: Nevermind! Iggy told me, here, Gazzy, I'll tell you!

Nudge: *hits Iggy*

Iggy: -o-o- I didn't mean to!


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

**QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**In number one, Amorie told the scientist she was straight, but she was lying. She was scared what they would do to her. Just clearing that up! ^^;**

Chapter Twelve

I felt Jordan tense up, so I let go of her. She opened her wings. I had never felt so embarrassed in my whole life.

"Y-you are?" She asked me.

"Yeah…lets go back inside. If you have a problem, talk to your dad, kay? And don't tell anyone about my lesbian state," I said.

She nodded, and we went back inside.

"So, is everything okay?" My mom asked me.

"Um, yeah…. Is dinner ready?" I said.

"Yup," She pointed at two plates. Mine and Jordan's.

The next day, we had a new student. Her name was Amanda, and she was beautiful. Blonde hair, a little shorter than me, brown eyes.

After she was introduced, we got an announcement, "Attention students! Due to reports of, mostly, boys fooling around outside, lunch will be inside!"

Some people groaned.

When I went to my locker to get my lunch after gym, I noticed that I didn't have it. Plus, I didn't have money.

So, I sat down at lunch without one. Amanda sat next to me, "Do you have a lunch?"

I shook my head. She was breaking her sandwich in half, when I saw every girl in the lunchroom's eyes, except for mine, Amanda's, and a few other girls', shift towards the door.

I looked at the door, and my dad was walking towards me. Then he handed me my lunch, "You forgot this."

Every girl and gay or bisexual guy was looking at my dad.

"Um, why didn't mom bring it?"

"She didn't notice. I was the only one that did," He said, flatly.

I hugged him, which kind of surprised him, and he walked off.

When I sat down, Daisy and Sunny just looked at me with wide eyes and mouths.

"What?" I asked, opening my lunch.

"That's your dad?" Sunny asked me.

"As far as I know, yeah," I laughed.

"He's so hot!" Daisy said.

I rolled my eyes, and then Marvin slid next to me, "Was that your dad?"

"Yes," I grinned.

"He's hot. Really hot. Your mom is a lucky woman," He laughed.

I laughed really hard, and he went back to his seat.

"Eh, he's okay," Amanda shrugged.

"Are you a lesbian or something? No offense, but still. Are you? Because he's more than okay," Daisy giggled.

Then Amanda said something I was really hoping deep down that she would say, "Actually, yeah. I am. I mean, he's attractive, but not hot."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. God she was cute. No, no. Hot. She was cutely hot.

"Oh, cool! Amorie, what does your brother look like?" Daisy asked me.

At that moment, Thorn got up to get a napkin, but I beckoned him to me.

"This is my brother," I pointed at him. He was way taller than me, and looked nothing like me. Which is why the girls had stunned looks on their faces.

"And you wanted to show me to them why?" He asked.

"Dad brought my lunch," I said. Basically, when people wanted to look at Thorn, it was because they saw dad.

"Oh," He said, "Well, I gotta get a napkin."

Daisy just kind of stared at him, "Is he single?"

"It's complicated," I sighed.

"I have a little brother too! But he's in eight grade. His name is Tyler. And I have a little sister named Delia. She's in ninth grade," Amanda said.

"Sweet," I said, "I've always wanted a sister."

She laughed, "Hey, can I talk to you after school?"

"Sure," I said.

After school, Amanda pulled me to a tree.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I said.

"Yeah! Do you think we could maybe hang out sometime? Like this Saturday?" She asked.

Yes! She was asking me to hang out with her! Then I could ask her out. I acted cool, "Yeah sure!"

"Thanks! Um, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yup!" I said.

But if this went well, and I did ask her out, how would I tell my parents? I really didn't think that through.

On Saturday afternoon, I got dressed.

"Oh, so you're hanging out with that girl today?" Thorn asked me, reading.

"Yes. Her mom is taking us to the movies, and she's dropping us off," I said, playing with my hair, "She does want to talk to our mom first, so, uh, yeah."

The doorbell rang, and I yelled, "Mom!"

My mom opened the door, and I saw her slump. What was the issue here?

Commentary~

Max: Please don't let Amanda's mom be who I think it is.

Fang: :D Haha, all those girls thought I was hot

Iggy: -o-o- Where am I?

Angel: Is she going on a date?

Nudge: No, sweetie, she's going to the movies with her as a friend. As far we know, Jordan is the only person who knows Amorie is a lesbian.

Angel: Oh!

Gazzy: What's a lesbian?

Total: *facepaw*


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: Hi. Long time no see.

Chapter Thirteen

Our mom's didn't talk, they just glared at each other. Well, they spoke. Apparently, Amanda's mom is a woman named Maya that my doesn't like. Amanda dragged me to the car, and we sat down.

When we got to the mall, we saw an action movie and walked around.

"I didn't think you'd like that," I laughed.

"Why? I loved it!" She giggled.

"Because you always wear little skirts," I said.

"That's a school uniform, and I wear them because they're comfortable," She said, "I'm not girly. But my sister is. She wanted to know if your brother was single."

"I don't even know. He made out with Jordan, but we don't know if they're dating. I don't think they are, but they like each other," I shrugged.

"Oh. I'll tell her no. Anyways, um, did you notice how similar our mom's looked?" She asked.

"Yeah. About that. Um, a few years ago, my mom told me she had a clone….." I said, fiddling with my thumbs.

"What? My mom said she was one, but…okay then," She said, "So, you have wings too?"

"Yeah," We were whispering at this point.

She grabbed my hand, about to say something, when her mom walked towards us. She instantly removed her hand.

When I got home, I looked at my mom, "That was your clone?"

"Yup," She said.

"Don't like her?"

"Hate her guts."

"Why?"

"Your father."

"They dated?"

"Yup."

We both gave a small nod.

"Where's Thorn?" I asked.

"In his room. He's reading a book," Dean said.

"Oh…well, I got him a drink, so…" I said.

"Did you get us any?" Lena asked.

"No, because he asked for one," I said.

The twins and Dean glared at me, but Jordan just sighed.

On Monday, Thorn kept bumping into the door because he was reading a book. Backwards.

"Um, move over one, and you're reading it backwards," I said, pushing him.

He straightened his red tie, "It's a manga. It's Japanese, so it's right to left."

Then I looked at it, and it was in Japanese. Not a translation.

"You're reading in Japanese? You don't even know Japanese!" I said.

"Yes I do. One of my new gifts is that I can speak a language fluently after hearing one sentence spoken from it. I was watching an anime with English subtitles, and after the first sentence in the theme song, I could speak Japanese," He said.

"You're a nerd," I said, rolling my eyes.

When we got to school, everything was perfectly fine until Jordan asked to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes, I got called down to the office by the principal.

_ Please don't be any explosions, please don't be any explosions. Oh, and no damage done to our school. _I thought.

I walked quickly to the office, and opened the door. It was the twins, but no Jordan.

"What's the problem, sir?" I asked.

"We understand you're their cousin right?" The principal asked, still glaring the twins.

"Yup," I said.

"Well, George pushed someone into a desk, and Lena kicked someone," He said.

When I looked the twins, Lena's nose was bleeding, and George had a black eye.

"They won't talk, but everyone in their class said it was self defense," The principal, said loosening his glare. It came to my mind that he was glaring in thought, not anger.

"Do you know if they had any problems? One of their friends said that they usually talk to you other another girl," The principal restated.

"Um, yes. I do know of a few, and my classmate Jordan is the other one. They usually tell her more, so you might want to call my teacher again," I told him.

Jordan should've been out of the bathroom by then.

In no time at all, Jordan got down to the office, and we explained the issues the twins told us.

"Okay. We've had reports of those boys doing things to other people, so they will not be able to go to the dance. They won't be suspended, because like the twins said, the boys tripped, so the twins got hit. On instinct, they hit him back. The bloody nose is from Lena falling into the desk," The principal said, "If it happens again, please tell me."

They nodded, and all of us walked to class. It was a pretty uneventful day, tell you that. Amanda was out sick, and I can't remember what we were taught because it was so boring.

But after school, that changed. We were about to start walking back to the house when Kimberly and her friends approached us.

"Hey, Jordan. I don't think you're blind. It's probably just a pity excuse," She said.

"It's not an excuse! I really am blind!" Jordan yelled at her.

Kimberly said something else, but I couldn't catch it over the sound of her face getting smacked and her stuff falling to ground because Jordan slapped her cheek really hard.

Kim got back up, and kicked Jordan. It got into a full blown fight. I yelled at Kim to knock it off, and she tried to punch me, but I turned around and kicked her in the chest.

Then we got into a fight. A teacher screamed at us, and we got suspended instead of Kim. Oh boy, this was going to be fun to tell our parents.

"Oh my God, Amorie, Jordan, you're bleeding. Was there an attack?" Angel asked.

"No. We got into a fight with Kimberly, so now we're suspended," I rolled my eyes.

Jordan ran to Iggy and hugged him, kind of throwing him off guard. He almost hit her with a spatula.

"You even have blood on your shirts," Nudge said, getting concerned.

"That's Kim's," I said, getting a juice from the fridge.

My parents fought back smiles.

"Jordan? Do you have her blood on your shirt too?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, dad I also have some on my face," Jordan said, grinning.

"I'm so proud of you!" He said, quite happy.

"Wow! How hard did you hit her?" Mom laughed.

"Really hard. I even kicked her in the chest," I smirked.

"Yeah!" Angel high fived me. Of course she encouraged this. Since she was like mine and Thorn's older sister, she encouraged any fight we got in.

"Wow. I'm impressed," Dad said.

Mom laughed, "Oh I bet she was on the ground."

"After the first punch. Which I swung," Jordan said.

"Good job!" Gazzy said.

"I saw it too! They totally gave her a beat down. She was being really rude to Jordan," George said.

"Well then she deserved it! Good for you two!" Nudge said.

"Yes!" Total yelled.

"Usually I wouldn't encourage a fight, but I am truly impressed," LeeAnne laughed.

And if Kimberly said anything else, she would get a lot more than a few punches, slaps, and kicks.

Commentary~

Max: I love how all of us were proud of our children for beating up an idiot red head.

Fang: :D Wow.

Iggy: Woo! She totally deserved it! -O-O-

Gazzy: Yeah! Go them!

Angel: I love how I encourage fights when I'm older.

Nudge: And that was like the first time I spoke in this.

Total: WOOOO FIGHTING

Max: But I am not pleased that Amorie is dating….Maya's daughter.

Angel: Oh yeah, her dad is Dylan!

Fang: D: Fang smash *punches wall*

Gazzy: At least he's not smiling anymore.

Me: HEY! YOU NEED TO PAY FOR THAT. OR FIX IT.

**A/N: So sorry it took so long….I had horrible writer's block.**


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

Max: It starts to get a little tense

Chapter Fourteen

After Jordan and I got done with our two week suspension, we found out Kimberly moved. Finally.

But then kids started going missing. Kids from our school.

On my fifteenth birthday, we had gotten lunch and came back. When we came back, LeeAnne turned on the news. Yet more kids were reported missing.

"We are sad to say that several more kids have gone missing. May Lee. A fourteen year old girl from this area. She went missing yesterday," The reporter said. A picture of May showed up on the screen. She went through a few more, but the last three she said threw us off guard, "Jackson and Jamie Lewis. They're thirteen years old, and they lived around here as well. And our last child is a fifteen year old boy named Marvin-"

Dean turned the TV off, and Lena started crying.

"That was my boyfriend. Jackson's my boyfriend," She said, "He was also my best friend, and so was Jamie."

"Jamie was my girlfriend and best friend, and Jackson was my best friend. Something's going on. Most of these kids are in our classes," George said.

"And Marvin was my boyfriend. I was friends with May, too," Dean said.

"Those other kids are all in my class. They're my friends," Thorn said.

"And some of the other kids that have gone missing are friends with Amanda and her siblings," I said, "That girl Daisy that went missing last week was one of my friends. Something's going on."

Dean turned the TV. back on, and another news story came on, "Speaking of being missing, there are still no reports of where Sky Johnson is. It's been almost fifteen years since she and her son were reported missing from San Francisco, California. However, we got a report that Adam, her now fourteen year old son, was found and lives with his grandparents in Chesterfield."

They showed a picture of a boy our age with light ginger hair and glasses. He looked pretty happy, and he looked a little like Jordan.

Jordan looked angrily confused, "How does she have a son my age? A-and didn't she go to work for the school after I was born?"

"She could've had another child while on the job, and it must've been part time work for awhile," I told her.

"So, I have a brother?" Jordan asked.

"Looks like it," Thorn said.

Jordan hung her head.

"Great birthday for me. Find out one of my friends went missing. This has to do with the school. They know we're here. They know Amanda and them are here too. Otherwise their friends wouldn't be going missing. But we're not going to run and hide. We're going to fight. They can't keep taking kids," I stood up, "So be prepared this week. I feel like they're planning to do something there. And we won't need help."

I turned around and looked at my mom, who put her hands up, "I've had my battle. They don't want us anymore. They want you. It's your battle, but I'm still going to protect you if need be. I know you can handle it."

The rest of us looked at our parents, all who gave a small nod.

"We're going to help," I heard someone. When I looked down, our dogs had said it.

"What?" I didn't know they could talk.

"We're helping you," Midnight said.

Shadow and B.B. nodded.

"Okay. Good," I said.

That Monday, we heard someone order us to the gym. The lights went out, and some of the younger kids started screaming and crying.

A familiar female voice rang on the intercom, "I'm glad you all are here. We have to tell you something. Did you know nine of your fellow students aren't the same as you? And I'm not talking sexuality. I'm talking something else. They're mutants. Birds to be exact. They're taller, kind of awkward, one of them is blind, and the others would blend in if it weren't for the first two."

Everyone's eyes turned to me, Jordan, Dean, Thorn, George, Lena, Amanda, Delia, and Tyler.

"If they show themselves, we won't hurt any of you. Well, if they show themselves in the next five minutes," The woman said.

"Should we do it?" Dean whispered, "It could be a trap. Or they could be right. I don't feel comfortable revealing this. Good thing we stabbed holes through our shirts."

We had stabbed holes through our shirts just in case, and wore just light sweaters to cover our wings. It was hard. I warned Amanda to do the same because I called her cell phone the night before.

A few minutes passed, "Oh? You think this is a trap? Think you're so clever huh? Well, it wasn't a trap. We were being honest."

Thorn whipped around and looked at me. I nodded as a signal. We all nodded at each other, except Dean hit Jordan's arm. Slowly, we took off our sweaters, and some people just stared at us.

"Cute. You revealed yourselves. We're still not going to stop. Oh, and we cut off all cell connection this school has. Plus, we have all of your teachers tied up, so you can't contact authorities," She said.

I walked into the middle of the gym. The gym teacher was smirking. God, I hated her. And I could tell she was a whitecoat.

I was followed by my team, while Amanda and her siblings ran towards the principal's office.

Thorn stood in front of me, but I had told him to take the lead for this part because people would listen to him. Dean got a rope from the supplies closet when the gym teacher wasn't looking and tied her up. He got duct tape and put it over her mouth.

He kicked her in the face, knocking her out. He took down the security system, tried to hack it, but then decided to break it, so the scientists couldn't see or hear us.

"Okay! All of you, quick, into the storage closet. Hide in the larger room in the back. Put a lot of equipment in front of it. Our beloved gym teacher didn't know about it, so I'm guessing the other scientists didn't either. Keep all the lights out, do not make a sound. The closet should be large enough to hold most of you. The younger kids first and in the back. That's who they really want. You want to be cramped in there, because that makes it harder for them to damage people. There are two rooms back there, and both of them are for safety, which is why they are so big. When the first fills up, do the same with the second one. The nine of us will take care of the others," Thorn said loudly.

"How do you know what to do?" A big jock boy said.

Jordan pushed Thorn out of the way, when he opened his mouth, "Do you know how I went blind? They did experiments on me in a lab. I was awake for almost the whole thing. They spilled chemicals in my eye, and even though they cleaned it, I went blind. So, to even it out, they stabbed my other eye! So, if you want to be tested on and almost die, then be my guest and stay there acting like an idiot!" She was really angry. She had never told us how she went blind. Well, not fully, anyways.

All of the students ran to the closet after hearing that. I kind of wanted to run to the closet too.

In almost no time, Amanda, Tyler, and Delia ran back. They were most likely being followed.

"Amorie, I just want to tell this before they get here. I like you. Will you be my girlfriend if we live?" Amanda asked.

Obviously, she had never been in a situation like this. "Yes. And you mean when we live. I've been in this situation with only two people, and I didn't die," I told her.

They let the Eraser loose right after I said that, and a few scientists even walked out. Dangerous.

The younger kids took on the scientists, which was no hard task. Lena had one pinned down with her left foot, while she kicked one in the stomach with her right. The one she kicked fell to the ground, and she sucker punched another one, who immediately fell on top of the one she kicked.

George kicked one in the face, knocking her down, and when another one tried to grab him from behind, he whipped around and knocked his head against the scientist's.

Tyler kneed one of them in the stomach, and kicked another one in the face.

An Eraser kicked me when I wasn't looking, but I quickly got back up and punched it. It wasn't happy, so it grabbed my shirt and lifted me up. Dean came running after it, kicking the Eraser in the stomach. I swiftly landed on my feet and continued to beat them up.

Jordan kept dodging the punches and kicks, throwing a few of her own at times. The two that she were fighting got bored and tried to kill her, but she jumped, did a split in the air, and kicked them both in the face. They fell back.

Amanda and her sister were fighting two different ones, and I was utterly surprised when Delia karate chopped one, and Amanda scissor kicked the other.

Thorn flipped one over and jumped on it's face.

I was tackled by another one, but I flipped around on the ground and slammed my foot into it's…pain center.

It screamed in pain, and punched me in the face. I punched it right back, and it fell.

Dean sucker punched a couple in the face, and we had them all on the ground, either passed out or immobilized by pain.

"Weither you're fighting them or not, you have ten minutes to get out of here alive. We're going to start exploding parts of this school. Have fun," The voice said again. I could imagine they had already gotten out.

All of us ran into the two closets, "It's safe to come out now! Get out of the school as quickly as possible. Dean has managed to connect the school's cell service back, so call all of your parents to pick you up outside the woods. All of the older kids need to take younger kids with them. Call their parents too. Don't leave anyone behind, you have ten minutes!" I yelled.

Everyone started rushing out, holding someone's hand.

All of us managed to get out, and the kids all ran to edge of the woods. But us mutants stood outside of that school. It did start to explode from the inside. A bunch of vans drove away, but when the school crumbled down, we noticed they left everyone who had passed out behind. Luckily, everyone had their backpacks, so no one lost their property. Except the kids whose phones got taken away by teachers.

"Mom? Yeah…. I need to talk to dad," Lena said. LeeAnne had gotten them both cell phones. All of us got one, actually. God bless her. She felt bad for them just getting phones.

All of us called our parents, who told us to come home immediately. Amanda's parents did the same.

When we got back, we got our backpacks packed up, got the dogs, and stood on the porch.

"Thanks for letting us stay here, LeeAnne," I said.

She nodded, and she looked like she was about to cry. I realized why once Lena trudged to her and gave her a hug. George hugged her too.

"I love you," Both of them said. They hadn't said that to her until then.

"Love you too," She hugged them both, and they couldn't let go without crying. Even George. Their dad just gently pulled them away, and they waved.

We all took flight, and even though the wind in my feahters usually calmed me down, it didn't this time. I was scared. I had to go another rescue mission. And something told me they weren't going to California this time.

Commentary~

Nudge: The end was kind of sad.

Angel: Man their friends are being captured. D:

Gazzy: Could of used more explosions.

Iggy: -o-o- That's what you think about every story, Gazzy.

Max: I just gave a really good motivational speech.

Fang: Those two motivational speeches were great.

Total: ELABORATE ON THE DOGS SOME MORE, AUTHOR.

Me: Total, they get a heck of a lot of attention in book three and four. And five, six, seven, and eight. So, shut your yap.


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I don't own Maximum Ride, thank you very much.

**Fun fact I just found out that will matter in this book later:**

**Lena is a popular first name in Austria for girls. Wow. I was looking up popular girl names in Austria for a character in this, and this was number three on the list.**

Chapter Fifteen

We started staying in a cave, and things were going fine. My mom had suggested we tried going to D.C., and I seconded the suggestion. Jordan wasn't hurting herself, thank God, and no one was chasing after us.

Until we got a special surprise. But, no, it wasn't an Eraser. It was a ten year old girl. Who just so happened to be mutated with a cat. She said she wasn't doing anything bad, until we saw her slink away in the night. Then that's when the surprise came. Erasers. The girl was with them, which is why I was right not to trust her. It also turns out she was really fifteen, but she was just genetically "enhanced" to be smaller.

"We don't want a fight. Just come with us," One of them said, "You were going to go to where we were headed anyways."

"And have you put us in cages? Haha, no way, buster," I put my hands on my hips.

"We won't put you in cages. In fact, the director wants to talk to _all _of you," The Eraser said, "See. There's only one of me. I'm unarmed."

"Mom!" I yelled.

She ran out of the cave, "What?"

Then she looked at the huge creature, "You're having a conversation with this?"

"He said he's the only one here, and that the director wants to have a little chat with us. Even you guys," Dean said, keeping his eyes on the two furry mutants.

Mom stood there for about ten minutes, "I want proof that you won't hurt any of us or that they won't be put into cages."

He showed us his proof. There was only one car with no cages and lot of seats, no helicopters or whatever, nothing in the sky, and he even turned into his normal self.

"Just a long conversation," He promised.

"We'll just follow you," I said, brown eyes in a deep glare.

We ended up following him to an abandoned area of land in what we figured was either in Maryland or Pennsylvania because we went north. He opened a door and led us down some stairs. He took a right turn down a hallway and typed a code onto a door. The door opened, and we were in yet another hallway, taking several turns. We ended up at the end of the hallway, where there was another door and another code. There was a small space and a door. He typed in another code. The door opened.

There was a man with snowy blonde hair and a lab coat sitting at a desk. His nameplate said: Paul Watson.

Because of his name, I expected him to be American. But no.

"I have no use in harming you right now," He said. He had a German-sounding accent.

"What happened to the old director?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"She died," Mr. Watson said. We starting getting freaked out because he had the same last name as the twins' mother.

"My co-director can't make it, so my daughter, Vanessa will be speaking with you as well," He said.

I remembered seeing LeeAnne's mom looking kind of…startled? Maybe this was why. Maybe she found out what her husband and daughter did and freaked out. Maybe LeeAnne didn't know. Or maybe she did and didn't tell her family she had kids.

The door opened again, and a woman with straight blonde hair and glasses walked in. She looked like LeeAnne, but taller with a flatter figure and straight hair.

Lena and George looked at each other.

Vanessa sat down, "Do you know why you're here?"

Her accent was much lighter and wasn't as thick as her father's. The question was, why did she have an accent but LeeAnne didn't?

"No," I said.

"Well, we just wanted to talk to you about what we're doing," Vanessa said.

"The thing is, we do not agree with what is going on, but no one is listening to me. Because my co-director, who does not want to be named, is making them do things. We want you guys to take her down. I took over for this reason, to make sure mutants are safe. We find them, talk to their parents, and treat them so they are more comfortable. For example, I made Molly, our cat kid, smaller to make her comfortable. She asked me for that. This is supposed to be a protection center for mutants. It was rebuilt to be well… a school. I moved all the way from Austria years ago when I found out what they were doing to them. I took over to help train them to control their mutations. I'm going to name my co now. Sky Johnson. The sad thing is, she's used four mutants in the past fourteen years to have kids. One of which is right here, and her son has recently come here. The other two are very young and being taken care of by their half-brother as we speak. One's a cat, and the other three are birds. She lied to you guys," Mr. Watson said.

Jordan looked really angry. She had a really angry looking facial expression.

"Um…do have a little sister?" Lena looked at Vanessa while all of us sinked in what Mr. Watson had said.

"Yeah…I have one. Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Because, my mom's name is LeeAnne Watson. I know you have a different last name, but you're married, aren't you?" Lena said.

Vanessa's last name was Ludenburg, but she had a ring on her ring finger.

"She's my little sister. I was the only one who knew she was pregnant, actually. And yes. I'm married. I got married in Germany," Vanessa smiled.

"So… you want us to kill her and shut down everything she's done?" I asked.

Mr. Watson nodded then looked at the twins.

"Are you LeeAnne's children?" He asked them.

"Yes," They said in unison, "We're twins."

He smiled.

We talked some more about what we were supposed to do to Sky and how to shut it down.

This plan was a go.

**Okay guys!**

**I'll be on vacation in Nags Head for six days starting tomorrow, so see you Thursday!**


End file.
